


To Keep Me Warm

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sex, Snow Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Canute and Thorfinn get caught in a snow storm and are forced to take shelter in a cave.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	To Keep Me Warm

Normally winters weren’t a problem. There were plenty of villages to hole up in, even if the vikings pillaged and plundered to their heart’s content. However being stuck out in a blizzard, separated from the rest of the group because visibility was nearly nonexistent and only finding the most basic shelter in a cave was another thing.

Thorfinn and Canute had managed to get completely separated from the rest of the party, getting lucky enough to find shelter in the cave, then managing the additional luck of the trees surrounding them to make a fire. They had next to no supplies, barely enough to keep warm, and an entire night to wait out the storm and find the rest of Askeladd’s men. With the fire crackling Thorfinn and Canute huddled together to share body heat, shivering slightly in the cold.

“You know, I’ve heard it’s easier to share heat by cuddling naked,” Canute said through chattering teeth.

Thorfinn glanced at him, surprised by such an offer. Was the prince really saying what he thought he was? Canute was willing to put aside all that chastity that was the Christian way? To be fair, the threat of freezing to death would make one be able to put aside those silly notions anyway.

“How would we even stay warm without our clothes? We only have one blanket,” Thorfinn questioned, raising a brow.

“We could always lay our clothing beneath us and use the blanket to cover,” Canute stated simply, fidgeting, “Besides… this gives us a moment to ourselves to do whatever we want…”

Thorfinn couldn’t help but smirk at the response that he had just heard. It made sense now. The two had been sneaking around in desperate attempts at private moments together, stolen kisses and secret, passionate hours. Canute was right though, it was nearly perfect in how the storm just so happened to give them more than the few moments alone that they’d get normally. They could take their time, do what they truly wanted and explore each other’s bodies in a way fit for passion.

When Thorfinn turned his head to look at Canute their lips met. No matter how many times Thorfinn kissed those lips, their softness never failed to surprise him. Canute crawled into his lap, straddling him as Thorfinn pulled him even closer. Kiss after kiss, they only broke apart to breathe, needing each other more than they needed air in their lungs. At some point their clothes came off, hastily covering a portion of the cave’s cold floor so that they could lay don and enjoy the feel of each other. Each thrust of pleasure, each moan of delight, echoed in the enclosed area and reminded them that they were truly alone here, the heat from their bodies and from the fire enough to ward away the cold of the outside. For now everything was perfect, with their world narrowed down to the two of them, to the cave, to the crackling of the fire and the sighs and moans made from their mouths.

The next morning the sky had cleared, the two kissing each other as they woke and having to resist to repeat the temptations of the previous night. Askeladd’s men would be looking for them, possibly even stumbling upon them any minute as they hastily dressed and grabbed the blanket that one of them had managed to be lucky enough to carry. As they managed to make their way back to the group Canute put on that mask again, hoping that sometime soon he would be able to take back down those walls and be with the man he loved.


End file.
